Another one
by Pickler96
Summary: Basically another, digidestined. Don't know if it's been done before. Changing things up a bit. yay. 1st chapter and a killer cold. I don't own Digimon. Just kimi and my cold. Rated T just because


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon only Kimi and her digimon.**

**A/N: I am redoing this because I made mistakes.**

**Character:**

**Name: Kimotu "Kimi" Goshinowa**

**Age: 11**

**Looks: Long, long black, black hair. Green eyes, light green on the inside, dark green on the outside. A black tank top and a gold skirt and black combat boots.**

**Bio: Her parents are the rich owners of the Goshinowa company. She is the older child. Though not the one who is going to inherit the company. Her younger brother Kashi is going to. But it doesn't stop her parents from being over protective. She sneaks out to hang in the park. She had to beg her parents to go to camp. She is quiet and reserved, not speaking much, even when spoken too.**

**She lived in the apartment building that the others lived in four years ago and witnessed the Digimon battle. But when her grandparents died, the owners of Goshinowa, her parents moved into the estate. She is very resourceful, and flexible. And spends her free time playing soccer in the park with other kids.**

Chapter 1

Kimi P.O.V.

Everything was going haywire with the world and I was unaware of it. My names Kimi. I am the eldest child of the Goshinowa family. You know the family that practically runs all of Japans factories. But I'm not the one inheriting the family business. My brother Kashi is, he looks a lot like my dad, brunette course hair, brown eyes, same sense of humor. Everybody says I look like my mom, long black silky hair, green eyes. She says I even dress like her. A black tank top and gold skirt with combat boots. I don't think so. She dresses for elegancy, I dress for practicality.

I am away at camp, forced to bunk with people that don't even know about my family who don't even know about eachothers family. Tai, the wild haired brunette up in the tree, has a younger sister named Hikari. Sora, the girl with the bucket hat, fights with her mom about everything. Mimi, the girl in the pink, well really there is nothing secretive about her. Joe, the dark haired boy with glasses, it's easy to see he is afraid of everything. Matt, the older blond boy, he is almost as quiet as me, he is new to this whole big sibling thing. T.K., the younger blond boy, he is stronger than everyone thinks. Izzy, the short one with the compter, his parents haven't told him that he is adopted but he knows.

We were all doing our own thing, when the sky opened up and it started to snow. Snow, in the middle of summer. We ran for cover in the closest tent as it went to full blown blizzard. When it was over, I shrugged on my sweatshirt as the others complained about the cold. It was just me and Izzy alone in the tent when Tai called us out. "Hey, what Your Names? Uhh. Izzy, Kimi, come check this out."

Our curiosity peaked we padded outside. Up in the sky the strangest thing was going on. "The aurora borealis? I thought we were too far south?" I asked.

"We are." Izzy confirmed. A green twister like thing opened in the sky and a yellowy like light blasted from it. It landed at our feet kicking p all sorts of snow so we couldn't see. When it cleared there were eight little holes. One by each of us. A light shot out and had a shadow of like a communicator of some sort. We each grabbed one and a large wave came out of nowhere sucking us into this vortex thing.

When I awoke I was alone except for this gray blob with black eyes and purple hair. "Who… Who are you." I asked my voice shaking.

The thing smiled a small childish smile. "I am Ickamon. I have been waiting a long time for you."

"Ickamon, me. What are you?"

"I'm your digimon."

"Like a pet?"

"Like a partner with super awesome powers. Well when I digivolve."

"Uh-huh. My partner… I've gone crazy"

"Well I don't know about that but I have been waiting for you."

"Kimi?" Matts voice came from behind me.

"Matt?" I turned my head towards him. "You have one too." He walked in front of me and held out a hand to let me up.

"Ya. I have to say this is a little…"

"Crazy?" I said brushing my self off.

"Ya."

"I'm going to play along. Just for a little while. I have never seen any of these plants before, this doesn't look like camp and I would never dream of you, and based off of what happened at camp my best bet is to play along."

"I'm hurt that you two would ignore us." Ickamon said. "Of course you haven't seen these plants you are in the digiworld."

Matt and Kimi exchanged looks. "I've gone crazy." Kimi said again.

"You said it" T.k. ran bye. "T.K.!" Matt ran after him.

"Matt!" Kimi ran after Matt. She got to a clearing with Tai, Izzy, Sora, and T.K. with other Digimon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe came running in. "Help I'm being chased by a monster." He spotted the others. "Oh no not you too."

"Were not monsters, We are…" Tai's said

"Digital Monsters." They said together.


End file.
